Count Orlok
The mysterious Count Von Orlok was an aging vampire elder and a follower of the Brotherhood of Darkness. He was part of a small circle of Brothers who were seeking to initiate an Old Latin ritual to siphon the Darkness from Jackie. As Orlok was finishing the rite, Eva killed him. Orlok's background as a vampire was unique among the undead. Whereas common vampires are the blood-descendants of Cain and Lilith, Orlok was resurrected into his vampirity by the demon lord Belial, one of Lucifer's lieutenants. His reputation earned him the moniker Bird of Death. His previous life is overall ambiguous. All that can be discerned is that he hailed from a city in Germany called Wisborg. Similar to Count Dracula, Count Orlok - known there as Graf Orlok - was a nobleman who became a stalking predator in unlife; feared by the people of Wisborg. Biography Summoning The Darkness As he's powers faded, Orlok sought out the Brotherhood of the Darkness. Aided by a small circle of Brothers sought to initiate an Old Latin ritual to siphon the Darkness from Jackie into Orlok. They gathered in an abandoned warehouse outside the city. As they begin the ritual, Eva barges into the building and begins to kill the members of the Brotherhood of the Darkness. The Brothers try to delay Eva so Orlok could finish the ritual, but they're unsuccessful. As she enters the room where the ritual is taking place, she finds Count Orlok behind all of this. Although noticing Eva's presence, Orlok continues his ritual. He then summons the Darkness and unleashes it on Eva. But before the Darklings can reach her, Eva shoots a bolt at Orlok, killing him. Legacy Later when Jackie tries to use the Darkness against Eva, the incantation that was still binding Jackie's power to Count Orlok, created an illusion of the deceased vampire. Just like before, Eva isn't phased by this and cuts down the illusion with ease. Powers & Abilities Powers * Immortality: Like all vampires, Orlok was effectively immortal in that his undead flesh neither aged nor decayed with the passing of time; instead becoming stronger and more statuesque. While his exact age was never stated, he was well over several centuries old by the time of his true death. * Darkness: Through the invocation of an advanced Old Latin rite, Orlok was able to siphon a large portion of the Darkness's power from Jackie. While he was slain before completing the transfer, the unfinished spell bound the vampire's soul to the Darkness before finally being broken by Eva. ** Mystical Armor: Further into the ritual as the Darkness quickly transitioned from Jackie into Orlok, the Count began to manifest his own armor; encompassing even his head. However, because of the interrupted incantation of the spell, the armor failed to protect him from the arcane crossbow bolt. ** Darkling Control: As the Darkness manifested through the ritual, Darklings began to materialize around him; all eager to perform his immediate desire to kill Eva. Even after his death, the Darklings were compelled by Orlok's mind before Eva freed them by killing the manifestation of Orlok's spell. Abilities * Occultism: With centuries of experience under his belt, coupled with his indoctrination into the Brotherhood of Darkness, Orlok had extensive knowledge of the occult. He was particularly adept as a Master of Ceremonies - performing advanced Old Latin invocations to achieve paranormal feats. Weaknesses * Enchanted Bolts: Eva was able to dispatch Orlok with a crossbow bolt of her own design; with a purified iron head steeled with spell-work intended specifically to corrode undead skin; inflicting wounds that healed like living flesh and left scars. The bolt killed Orlok with a strike to the heart. Gallery Evva78.jpg|Count Orlok trying to siphon the Darkness from Jackie. Evva92.jpg|Count Orlok killed by Eva shooting a crossbow bolt at his chest. Evva49.jpg|An illusion of Orlok created by the Darkness. Category:Comics Characters Category:Immortals Category:Comic Males Category:Supernatural Category:Comic Deceased Category:Crossover Characters